Pizza, Bukkake, and Hemorrhoids
by Bitch Ass Senpai
Summary: Shrek and Donkey get a pizza and horrid things ensue


Pizza, Bukkake, and Hemorrhoids

By: Bitch Ass Senpai

For as long as he could remember, Shrek always had a fetish for pizza. The way melted cheese pooled about and strung along as you took the first slice, from the box, the smell of the spices from the sauce and meat. It would make him very, very aroused, and by the time he finished the pizza, his massive green, throbbing and veiny ogre penis would be dripping with pre-cum begging for release.

Shrek had eaten many pizzas since Fiona left with the kids to go see her parents, and the shed he built to serve as his alone place was splattered with the green tinge of his cum, and he was getting bored of masturbating, after eating pizza. He tried while eating pizza. But never considered to do so on the pizza. That was until now.

Pizza boxes littered the swamp, as it has been a month since Fiona left, Donkey was over when there was a knock on the door. The pizza had finally come, "About time!" Shrek roared his erection growing visible.

"We ran out of sauce," the pizza man said as he handed Shrek the pie, and walked off.

"No sauce?" Shrek said bewildered. "Pizza has to have sauce."

"What about your sauce?" Donkey asked, nudging Shrek. "It does taste really good you know.

Shrek looked at him for a second, then at the pizza. Before he opened the box, sur enough the pizza only had a small bit of sauce on it. But his arousal was too great, and the idea was perfect. He laid the box on the ground, and unsheathed his erection. Thick as a beer can and 17 inches long, it was making Donkey hot and bothered as well.

Slowly, and softly Shrek rubbed up and down his massive member using his precum as lube. Slowly getting faster, grip tightening, watching as Donkey started to do his thing as well. The sounds of braying, from donkey as he let loose a stream of pearly white jizz all over the pizza was just what Shrek needed. His thick gelatinous, glowing green cum splattered all over the pizza, mixing with the pearly white of Donkeys.

Shrek fell to his knees, never before had he experienced such a violent orgasm. He felt as if his balls had shriveled up inside of him completely drained. But paradoxically his erection still stood strong, if not even harder than before. He looked over at Donkey who seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Shrek you do know the last time we did this I ended up with a prolapsed rectum, and hemorrhoids from hell."

But the look in Shrek's eye said he didn't care. He grabbed Donkey by the haunches, and rammed his rock hard Ogre meat into Donkey's tight asshole. The loud braying started immediately, as Shrek started to gyrate his hips moving in and out. After about a minute, Shrek noticed that it seemed to become a bit easier to move in and out, because of a newfound wetness.

Harder. Faster. Deeper. Shrek pounded into Donkeys ass, for an hour, before he noticed that Donkey was not moving or making any noise. Donkey was quite possibly dead, which made Shrek worry, that's sticky brown that was dripping wasn't anal fluids, it was blood. He had been using Donkey's blood to lubricate his massive member. Which with one final thrust exploded inside the limp and lifeless ass of Donkey.

A single tear shed down and fell onto his dead friend's ass as a mixture of green slpooge, shit, and blood. Dripped out, from the inverted and prolapsed gaping hole that was Donkeys ass onto the long discarded pizza covered in ogre and donkey jizz under the full moon. From this some form of magic seemed to pool, as Donkey's body began to spasm. Donkey sprang back to life, with an erection of his own.

Shrek was flabbergasted as he fell to his knees, he never really appreciated how magnificent Donkeys appendage and as an apology bent over offering his friend his huge, hairy, green, gelatinous, and pimple ridden ass, that he slowly lubricated with the blood, shit, and cum that was dripping from his now flaccid.

Donkey angry that Shrek seemed to tried to kill him by anal. His fore hooves dug into Shrek's back, as the 18-inch donkey dick slid into Shrek's tight asshole. In and out in and out, Donkey went, for a good 15 minutes before he lost control and came inside Shrek's ass. Braying "I'M MAKING WAFFLES!" as he did so.

Years later as this story had spread through the kingdom, the mixture of Ogre, and Donkey sperm, pizza, and donkey blood, and shit as the recipe to create a Philosopher's Stone, had become known as the night of Pizza, Bukkake, and Hemorrhoids.


End file.
